


How to Train Your Noiz

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Short Stories by EmilyY [8]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, merman Aoba, vampire Noiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is a normal-ish merman who likes to hang around an island. One night, he rescues a drowning vampire with piercing green eyes and somehow, he sticks around. But living with Noiz is tough so it’s up to lay down some ground rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Noiz

 

Aoba sighs as he looks into the ocean. The other merpeople have been teasing him all day again, yanking at his hair until tears of pain leaked out of his eyes. It’s not like he asked to be born with sensation in his stupid hair! The only one who understand is Sei, his twin, who was also born with sensation in his hair. But people are nicer to him, partly because his boyfriend, Mizuki, is extremely protective of him. Koujaku, Aoba’s best friend, is protective as well but he can’t be around all the time.

So here he is again, on the shore of this little islet he found little ways from his house on the surface. The clouds are an angry shade of grey, and it’s clear that it’s going to storm soon. It’s beautiful, really, all shades of grey swirling mixing in the sky. Surely enough, rain starts to pour down in several minutes and Aoba flicks his tail absentmindedly. A lot of merpeople must be having fun, since the turbulent ocean waters are fun to swim in.

He has been staring into the ocean for some time when he sees a figure far away. It’s a yacht. Without thinking, Aoba jumps into the water and swims towards the yacht. What kind of an idiot would go boating in this weather? Shouldn’t they have checked the forecast before sailing out?

When he approaches the yacht, it’s clear that there is no one on board. At least, not on the deck. He can’t sense any life forms below-decks either. Maybe the owner had fallen off or something.

Just as he thinks that, he sees something blonde in his peripheral vision. He swims towards it and yeah, it’s a person. Aoba dives in to get wrap his arms around the person’s torso and then swims towards his little island. The blonde man is thin but also a bit muscular; if not for his superhuman strength, this little rescue would have been dangerous.

At the shore, he pushes the human male onto the sandy beach and as far away from the sea as possible. He could change into a human form and carry him to the cave he’s found in the centre of the island but changing forms takes a lot out of his energy so he chooses not to. Besides, he can keep this person warm with a bit of magic.

Aoba examines the man finds that there are numerous metal rings and balls on his face and body. It looks like those things go into the man’s skin and wouldn’t that hurt to get? He is looking at the metal balls on the man’s hand when pale fingers twitch and when Aoba’s gaze moves back up to his face, he finds himself staring into piercing pale green eyes.

“A mermaid, huh?” he smirks.

“Why aren’t you, like shocked?” Aoba asks, honestly curious. He was expecting more of a freak-out and shouting.

The blonde widens his lips into a grin. And something sharp and long glints in his teeth. Upon closer inspection, Aoba realises that the canine teeth are longer and curved into something like fangs. Fangs . . . . oh shit.

“You must be one stupid vampire to go yachting in the storm,” Aoba snorts, sliding slowly towards the water. He’s never encountered a vampire before and from the rumours, they are vicious and arrogant creatures who have no regards for other supernatural creatures. And Aoba doesn’t fancy being this vampire’s meal after a boating accident.

“Relax, I can smell your fear,” the blond smirks. “And your gills are standing up like hackles on a dog. Cute. I’m Noiz, and you are?”

Aoba considers giving the vampire a fake name but decides against it. Whatever. “Aoba.”

Suddenly, a shock goes up his hair and Aoba realises that Noiz has moved behind him to prevent him from going back in the water and has his arms tightened around his shoulders, pinching at his hair.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Aoba cries out. He squirms until his hair is free from Noiz’s grip and turns around angrily. “What’d you do that for?”

“You were going to run away from me,” Noiz states nonchalantly. “And I don’t want you to.”

“What the hell are you-HEY!” Aoba starts to complain but he is hoisted up in Noiz’s arms. The brat has picked him up and now he is moving away from the water!

“No, what do you think you’re doing?” Aoba demands, transforming his fingers into claws and raking them down Noiz’s back. The vampire doesn’t even bat an eye at what should have been excruciating pain since there’s poison in Aoba’s claws. Even with the accelerated healing or whatever, it should have hurt.

“I can smell a cave nearby and I wanna keep you,” Noiz smirks and Aoba’s cheeks flush red.

“I am not an animal to be kept in a cage!” he yells, thrashing out. He doesn’t know enough offensive magic to fend off a vampire, and since his claws are ineffective against this bastard, that leaves him at Noiz’s mercy. Unless they come close to any source of water, that is. He can transport himself to anywhere in the world as long as he is in water. Aoba can only hope that Noiz will take him when he goes to bathe or something.

“Calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Noiz reassures him, petting at his head gently. It feels good somehow, and instead of the usual pain, tingles of pleasure run through his hair. Wait, is Noiz using compulsion on him?

“Are you compelling me?” Aoba asks, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

“I’m not and I won’t. Besides, compulsion tend to not work on other supernaturals anyway.”

They arrive at the cave and Noiz sets Aoba down in a surprisingly gentle manner. Aoba curls his tail around him defensively and scowls at the vampire.

“You’re really beautiful, you know that?’ Noiz comments offhandedly. In less than a heartbeat, Noiz is sat next to him and stroking the iridescent aqua and teal scales on Aoba’s tail.

‘Don’t say stuff like that,” Aoba sputters, pulling his tail away from the vampire brat.

Noiz smirks. “Cute. Don’t even think about finding water around here, and I can’t smell any within a mile anyway. And I’ve heard changing forms takes tremendous amounts of energy. Why don’t you just endure my company for a while?”

Aoba gulps. “But you need blood to survive. This island isn’t habited by humans.”

“I’ll manage,” the devious look in those pale green eyes makes Aoba shudder.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“I’m bored,” Noiz complains. He is lying on the forest floor just outside of the cavern and staring up at the starry night sky. It’s only been a few minutes since the kidnapping happened.

Aoba glowers at the vampire. “You can go back, you know.”

Noiz furrows his brows. “I have no way of communicating since my cell phone broke. It’s a thing that lets people talk over great distances, by the way.”

Aoba points at the metal things on Noiz’s face. “What are these then?”

“Piercings. Thought they’d be fun to get.”

“Didn’t it hurt to get them though?” Aoba asks, eyes widening.

“Not really.”

Without a warning, Noiz flattens Aoba to the ground and looms over him. The warm weight kind of feels nice and Noiz is staring intently into his eyes. Then . . .

He kisses Aoba.

Something hard presses against the seam of Aoba’s lips and when Aoba opens them, Noiz’s tongue pries inside and a ball of metal clinks against the backs of Aoba’s teeth and sometimes runs along his palate. It’s weirdly pleasing and Aoba can feel his body reacting to this heated kiss. It’s evident that Noiz is feeling the same way because his hips grind into Aoba’s lower belly.

“Ngh, Noiz!” Aoba tries to push the vampire away but his strength is no match of Noiz’s. Noiz has Aoba’s wrists pinned above his head and Aoba can’t squirm out of his grip.

“Change into a human,” Noiz demands, one finger caressing the scales that mottle Aoba’s cheeks and jawline. He then trails his hand down to Aoba’s forearm and back of hand where more scales grow from the human skin. Aoba’s skin feels sensitive to touch and he gasps when Noiz moves his hand up to pinch at his nipple.

“I’ll be weak for a few days afterwards, though,” Aoba protests. And he’s afraid of what Noiz might do to him. Of course, he’s fooled around with other merpeople but he’s heard of what vampires are capable of. Where is Koujaku when he needs him the most? His fiery temper would come in so handy right about now.

“Scared, _kleine Meerjungfrau_?” Noiz asks, arching a brow.

Aoba huffs. “No,” he answers defiantly. He closes his eyes and imagines his tail splitting into two and growing into human legs. A wave of exhaustion washes over him and soon, he is lying on the ground, naked. With Noiz still poised over him.

“I knew you were enjoying this,” Noiz smirks, bringing his hand down to touch the tip of Aoba’s cock. Precum drools out and Aoba moans as Noiz presses into the sensitive slit.

“Shut up, you perverted brat,” he pants. He wants to say more but then Noiz wraps his cold hands around his prick, stroking it lightly.

“This part you says that you want me, though,” Noiz whispers into Aoba’s ear. He brushes his lips along the shell of his ear and then takes a strand of his hair in his hand. “Do you feel things when I touch you here?” With that, he kisses the strand softly and Aoba can’t help but moan loudly at that. That’s when his reason returns to him.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he panics, bending his knee as if to kick Noiz. Noiz smirks at the action. “I hate it when people touch my hair.”

“Such beautiful hair though,” Noiz murmurs, withdrawing his hand. Aoba won’t admit to it but he misses the cool touch on his hot cock already. “C’mon, it’s just some fun.”

Aoba shakes his head firmly. “I am not your plaything. I’ve heard of how vampires toy with their prey before the feed or after. You seem to forget that I’m not human.”

“All the more reason why I want to savour you,” says Noiz. For a second, green irises are replaced by vivid scarlet of freshly spilt blood. He reaches a hand out towards Aoba and Aoba slaps it away.

“No, stay where you are,” Aoba commands. Noiz pouts not unlike a child but remains seated. It’s hard to manoeuvre his newly human body but Aoba manages to stand up and wobble backwards away from Noiz. “You are not touching me without explicit consent from me. I refuse to be played with the only way we’re doing anything is if I initiate it.”

Noiz huffs and mumbles. “Fine, be that way. But you’re gonna want to take care of that soon,” he jerks his chin towards Aoba’s still-raging erection. Blushing, Aoba walks out of the cave and tries to find a remote place. In his search, however, he finds something better: a small pond. It’s mostly hidden by undergrowth and shrubs so maybe he can sneak out while Noiz sleeps. Noiz usually sleeps like the dead—ha ha, pun definitely intended—and that’s the only chance of escape Aoba has.

Grinning to himself, he dips his body into the cool water and sighs happily. He brings his hand down to his cock and sucks in a breath at the touch. He hasn’t done this sort of thing in ages and it feels especially good to curl his fingers around his cock and tease the spot underneath the head. He remembers how good it felt to have Noiz’s lips brushing on his hair so he tries that and it doesn’t feel as good. Slowly, he takes in a strand between his teeth and nibbles on it lightly. The action sends small sparks of pleasure down his spine, making his cock throb even more.

He switches to sucking on the ends of his hair while he pumps his hand up and down his dick fast, not caring about making it last or whatever. Something about Noiz intrigues him and unfortunately, his body seems to be attracted to Noiz.

Morning could not come any sooner.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Aoba wakes midday and to his delight, Noiz is fast asleep. He is facing away from the cave entrance to avoid the light as much as possible and he’s even laid out some trousers for Aoba. Aoba figures that Noiz had gone out to look for his shipwreck and salvage whatever he could find. The trousers fit him reasonably well, not that it matters.

As quietly as he can, he tiptoes towards the brightness and holds his breath as he steps outside the cave. The air is warm and humid, sticking to Aoba’s bare skin. Humidity is a new thing to Aoba since he lives in water most of the time. It seems to be amplifying the heat from the sun, not that Aoba minds. In this form, he can tolerate dryness better than in his true form.

The only problem is going back to the beach. He’s travelled to from the beach on foot once before and that hadn’t been at vampiric speed. Ad he is certain that Noiz did not take the same route.

He heaves a sigh as he picks a random direction and starts walking into the woods. He vows to tell Koujaku or Sei where he is going the next time he wanders off from their village and to take someone with him. This time, he means it.

“Where you think you’re going, _kleine Meerjungfrau_? For a little swim, perhaps?” a familiar husky voice whispers into his ear. Aoba whirls around only to have his back slammed against the rough bark of a tree. He hisses at the pain and bares his sadly flat human teeth at the vampire.

“You’re not going anywhere ‘til I’ve gotten what I want from you.”

“Wh-what is that, exactly?” Aoba stutters, heart racing in his ribcage. Noiz must have heard how wildly Aoba’s hear is beating because he presses his palm over Aoba’s heart. The cold touch jolts him a smidge but he can’t deny the fact that it feels good somehow.

“Time shall tell,” Noiz answers cryptically. “We’re going back to the cave. I hate being out and about during daylight.”

Aoba sticks his tongue out. “You could’ve just let me go.”

Noiz rolls his eyes and sweeps Aoba off his feet, quite literally. “Whatever. Hold on tight.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Aoba learns quickly that Noiz is nothing if not persistent and a top-class brat. Every chance he gets, Noiz tries to make a move on Aoba either taunting him or touching him in suggestive ways. He doesn’t kiss him or anything but it’s intrusive nonetheless. And with every day that passes, Aoba grows stronger even in his human form.

“Why were you even on this island?’ Noiz asks, fingers reaching out to touch the ends of Aoba’s hair. Aoba flinches away instinctively, but Noiz is too fast for him. Pale fingers comb through his hair, gentle enough to not sting with pain but it still sends a shock of something up to the roots of his hair. Noiz then curls a strand around his finger, stroking at the hair with his thumb.

“None of your business. And please don’t touch my hair,” Aoba pleads. He doesn’t dare pull away in fear of pulling on his hair.

“Why not? Does this turn you on?” Noiz grins devilishly. Damned brat.

“It makes me uncomfortable,” Aoba protests. Noiz rolls his eyes and slowly releases the strand from his hold. Aoba jerks back and scoots away from the vampire.

“This would be a whole lot more interesting if you would just let me fuck you,” Noiz whines. “It’s not like you’ve never done it before so why are you pushing me away?”

“’Cause I don’t know you for one,” Aoba points out. “And I’ve heard that vampires associated sex with feeding a lot. I’m no in mood to be treated like food to be played with like I’ve told you before.”

Noiz advances on Aoba until he is sat right in front of Aoba, faces inches away from each other. “I won’t treat you like food if you’ll let me touch you like a lover,” Noiz whispers, his lips brushing against Aoba’s ear and hair. The merman shivers from the touch and steels himself at the involuntary reaction.

“Shut up, you perverted brat,” Aoba leans back, leaning on his hands backwards. Noiz keeps leaning forwards towards him until he has Aoba practically pinned to the ground.

“I keep telling you that I won’t hurt you yet you never believe me. What can I possibly do to convince you?”

Aoba glares at him. “Let me go home, at least. Look I know that you are lonely and don’t wanna be alone while you wait for your rescue to come ‘round. So let’s make a deal: I will come see you every night when the moon is at its apex. We will do this every night until it is time for you to leave. If you can prove to me that you don’t see me just as prey, yeah, I might consider letting you ‘touch me like a lover’.”

“How can I know that you aren’t lying just to get away from me and bring back your friends to kill me?” Noiz asks, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“I vow upon the sun and the moon and that I will see you every night. And if there has to trust between us for this to work, right? Come to the beach where we met and you’ll see.”

Noiz sighs. “Fine. Take you back to the beach and if you don’t show up tomorrow night, I will somehow hunt you down.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Aoba, don’t be stupid!” Koujaku yells, red eyes blazing with anger. “Vampires cannot be trusted.”

Sei and looks at Aoba with concern. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

Aoba hugs his brother, mindful of his hair. “I’m alright. Just a bit tired from all the transformation I’ve been doing lately.”

“Yeah I know the feeling,” Mizuki mutters and Koujaku gives him a knowing smile. Sei blushes brightly at the comment and glares at Koujaku. But true to his gentle, angelic heart, he doesn’t stay annoyed for longer than two heartbeats.

“Maybe I should come with you when you go to see this bastard tomorrow,” Koujaku suggests.

Clear shakes his head. “No. We should trust Aoba-san’s judgment. Noiz-san will never learn to trust him if you puppy guard him.”

Aoba hugs Clear as well. “Thank you for understanding. Besides, he didn’t force himself on me or anything.” Well that part is a small lie. The kisses don’t really count, not really.

The water around Clear turns icy. “If he ever touches you against is will . . .” Uh oh.

“Don’t worry about it, Clear! I can handle myself and besides, it’ll be entertaining trying to teach this vampire some manners.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“You’re late,” Noiz grunts, kicking at the moonlight-bleached sand.

Aoba rolls his eyes. “It’s not like I can carry a pocket watch with me.”

“Get on with the times. We have cell phones for that now.”

The merman shakes his head. “Whatever. Do you trust me now?”

“I suppose. But the real question is: do _you_ trust _me_?”

In less than a heartbeat, Noiz is sat in front of Aoba, crouching so that their eyes are level with each other. Aoba’s tail twitches nervously and he swallows dryly.

“I don’t know,” he admits honestly.

“Good, ‘cause you should never fully trust a vampire.”

With that said, Noiz darts forwards and kisses Aoba. This time, Aoba isn’t even all that surprised. He simply closes his eyes and lets Noiz explore his mouth to his content. At some point though, he starts to kiss back. His tongue playing tags with Noiz’s, sometimes nipping on Noiz’s lips and his hands somehow end up on Noiz’s head, fingers tangled in the soft blond locks.

By the time he pulls back reluctantly, he is breathing hard whilst Noiz looks perfectly calm as his eyes bore into Aoba’s with intensity.

“What?’ Aoba asks, face away. He’s never had someone look at him the way Noiz looks at him.

“Nothing.”

Aoba narrows his eyes in annoyance. “Fine. Wanna go for a midnight swim?” he flips his tail in excitement.

“Don’t wanna,” Noiz rebuffs.

“C’mon. It’ll be fun!” Aoba insists, pulling at Noiz’s arms. He looks at Noiz with pleading eyes, trying to emulate the heartbreaking, adorable look that Clear often pulls on him to go searching for jellyfish or something equally silly.

He has to restrain himself from cheering out loud when Noiz sighs and says, “You’re such a weird little guy.”

Aoba’s gills stand up with a flare of anger. “I am not little!”

“You were definitely shorter than me in your human form. Quite scrawny too,” Noiz smirks.

“Whatever.”

He makes the mistake of looking at Noiz, who is stripping down to nothing. “What are you doing?” he asks, aghast.

“Taking my clothes off,” Noiz deadpans. “Us non-aquatic people usually do this before jumping in the water so our clothes don’t get wet.”

“Don’t get naked!” Aoba demands.

“I don’t care,” Noiz flashes him a devil-may-care grin. “Are you worried that you might do something to me?”

Aoba splutters. “No!”

Noiz wades into the water. And Aoba’s eyes follow his body, gaze slipping down to his butt for a moment before he realizes what he is doing and looks away with shame. He wiggles back into the water as well and lets its energy flow through him.

“Salty,” Noiz blurts out, tongue darting out to swipe along his lips. He is far out enough that he is treading to stay afloat in the water.

“We _are_ in the ocean,” Aoba remarks dryly.

Once Aoba is next to Noiz, he isn’t sure what to do. Normally, swimming is something that he does without thinking about it consciously. Also, he has never swam with someone who’s not born with a tail fin and all.

“Is there a purpose to this?” Noiz asks bluntly. “Or did you just want to get away from me.”

Aoba frowns. “I don’t want to run away from you. I don’t know why but I want to get to know you better and running away from adversity never accomplishes anything.”

“But you are still afraid of me,” Noiz murmurs lowly. He swims towards Aoba and the sudden action causes Aoba to jerk back away from Noiz.

“Stop doing that,” Aoba complains.

“Doing what?”

“Moving right in front of me in a flash without a warning. It startles me!” Aoba explains in an exasperated tone.

“Really?” Noiz tilts his head in confusion.

“Have you not interacted with people before?” Aoba arches an eyebrow.

“No. Usually, my food is delivered up to my room every couple of days and I only go out at night to go clubbing and stuff. Interacting with humans is useless, really.”

Oh. Noiz must be one of the born vampires, then. He’s heard stories about how pureblood vampires can have kids but he had thought them to be myths. “Because that doesn’t sound creepy and weird at all.”

The blond rolls his eyes. “Some humans sell their bodies to that sort of thing. It’s no different than prostitution, really, except they are giving up blood for payment.”

Aoba feels his cheeks heat up with heat. What is up with Noiz and his obsession with sex, anyway? Maybe it’s a vampire thing?

 

 

They swim around for a while and it’s really nice, actually. Noiz is a good swimmer and he can keep up with Aoba even when he is going a bit faster. Aoba has his uncanny sensation that Noiz is watching him the entire time but whatever.

“What _was_ the point of that?” Noiz asks as he gets out of the water. He shakes the water out of his hair and just stands there, staring down at Aoba, who is still in the water.

“Dunno. Just wanted spend some time with you doing what I like. You know, if you wanted to court me or whatever, it might be a good idea to acknowledge my interests and see if we have any in common.”

Noiz scoffs. “Sure thing.” He squats down and touches the ends of Aoba’s hair gently. It doesn’t hurt, in fact it’s quite pleasurable especially when Noiz brings it up to his lips and kisses it. It’s not like when Aoba kisses his own hair before, this time it makes his spine tingle with something inexplicable. Noiz smirks when Aoba shudders a bit, eyes never leaving Aoba’s own.

After a moment of silence, Noiz is the one to break it, “You know, everyone wants something more from each other than they let on. And also, I’ve heard that merpeople can entrance people. Can you sing for me?”

Aoba flushes. “I don’t want to. It’s not because I’m self-conscious or anything, it’s just that I’ve noticed that the power of my voice goes beyond enchantment. When I sing or even talk in a certain tone, I can influence people to do what I want them to do. It’s scary and I don’t like using that kind of power.”

Noiz tilts his head to the side. “Try it out on me then. Tell me to fuck off.”

“I won’t use the power of my voice for selfish reasons!” Aoba counters. “Even if you are an intolerant brat half the time, I’m not gonna force my will onto you. Lesson number one to romancing people or whatever: ask permission first.”

With that, he turns around and jumps back into the water, transporting himself instantly to his house.

“Aoba-san!” Clear greets him happily. He swims forwards to hug him. “How was your little date?”

Aoba flicks him on the forehead. “It was not a date, Clear! I just wanted to hang out with him.”

Koujaku smirks. “Whatever makes you happy, Aoba.”

“He is such an ass anyway,” Aoba pouts. He notes Sei and Mizuki’s absence, and he doesn’t really have to venture a guess as to where they could be.

“Is it mating season already?” Aoba blurts out.

Koujaku shakes his head. “Not for another few days. You know what Sei and Mizuki are like, they are so wrapped up in each other and probably planning out their house décor as we speak. Or something else.”

“You are the worst best friend ever,” Aoba shakes his head with a smile.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Why aren’t you family or friends here to pick you up yet?” Aoba asks, five days after the fateful rescue.

He is lying face-down on the beach and looking up at Noiz, who is sat on the beach.

Noiz shrugs nonchalantly. “Who knows, maybe they decided that I’m such a disgrace to the prestigious family legacy they have. I don’t really have friends either, so.”

Aoba’s heart clenches at the sentiment. “How can you say that with a straight face? I can’t imagine my life without my friends and family. They can be stupid and annoying at times but in the end, I love them to pieces.”

“Emotional attachment only makes you weaker,” Noiz mutters quietly. “It creates a bond between you and the person you care for and someone else can use that to weaken you, threaten you. It’s not worth it.”

Aoba props himself up on his arms. “Doesn’t it get lonely though?”

“I thought it was clear that I was meant to live alone,” Noiz admits. “Being a vampire and all; we are solitary creatures by nature.”

That’s so sad, Aoba thinks. “No one is meant to live alone. The world is better than that.”

“As if. If the world were a nicer place, I never would have been born. Being a vampire isn’t all fun and games, you know,” Noiz snorts, but Aoba doesn’t miss the sad, nostalgic look that crosses Noiz’s face.

“What happened?” Aoba presses, unconsciously bringing himself close to the blond.

Noiz shrugs. “Same old, same old. I killed someone I cared about because I didn’t understand just how much I was hurting them. Killing people isn’t that atypical for a vampire but killing someone you know and care about is tough.”

“How can you talk about something like that in such a blasé tone?” Aoba asks.

“Because it doesn’t matter anymore,” Noiz explains impatiently. “What matters now is that I survive on my own with as little interference from other people as possible. I don’t give a fuck about the outside world because I’ll never be a part of it. I’ll always continue to exist, whether I want to or not. And no one will care if I died.”

Aoba sits up. He throws his arms around Noiz and buries his face in the crook of Noiz’s neck and shoulder. “But I do! I’ve grown to care about you and I’ll be sad if you ever died.”

“Why do you care about me? All I’ve done is try to force myself on you,’ Noiz snorts.

“You’re wrong. Ever since I told you not to touch me without my permission, you’ve resists every single impulse you had to touch me. I’ve seen you retract your hand before you thought I’d notice. And you have been coming out to this beach every night for the past three nights like I told you to. If you didn’t care than you wouldn’t have bothered to come out here.”

Noiz frowns. Slowly, the frown turns into a smirk. “So does this mean that you wouldn’t mind me touching you?”

Aoba blushes. “Perverted brat.”

“You’re deflecting,” Noiz singsongs.

“Shut up. I’m going back now because I have plans with my real friends.”

“Good night, _kleine Meerjungfrau.”_

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

At first, Aoba puts it off as being sick. His body feels as though it is on fire and he can’t think clearly. But then he notices that a lot of people in the village are not out and about in the open waters.

He goes to Koujaku’s house and knocks on the door. When he doesn’t get an answer, he is about to barge in when Koujaku opens the door without a warning.

“Huh, I thought you’d be on land already,” Koujaku remarks.

“The moon isn’t at its apex yet,” Aoba answers.

“No, not that. Some people have gone and found mates already and found some islands to fuck in. You know what the mating seasons are like, everybody on land and no one underwater.”

 _Oh crap_ , Aoba thinks. Then it’s probably a horrible idea to go see Noiz. But he at least owes the vampire an explanation why he won’t be coming around anymore. Yeah, he sure do that.

“See you later,” Aoba mutters as he turns around and begins to swim upwards.

 

 

Aoba planned on waiting for Noiz to show on the beach but he’s surprised to find Noiz on the beach staring out into the horizon. He’s got this lonely, forlorn look in his eyes. Aoba realises that despite the harsh words Noiz has said, he still misses the comforts and familiarity of his home.

“You’re early,” Noiz points out as Aoba swims closer to the shore.

“Had to tell you something,” he shrugs. The closer he gets to Noiz, the more his body heats up. And the smell that wafts from Noiz is delectable, and it calls out to him. His body yearns for Noiz and his touches. Aoba knows that his body wouldn’t react this strongly to just anyone. There has to be some attraction even when he is affected by the mating season hormones and whatnot.

Noiz looks worried for the first time Aoba has known him. “You don’t look so good. Are you alright?”

“Well, that’s the thing. Merpeople have mating seasons and during that time, we, erm, we sort of become sex addicts for the next little while? It’s for finding lifetime mates and for those who already have a mate, it’s an excuse to get away to some island and have sex for days.”

Noiz raises an eyebrow. “And you’re telling me this because . . . .?”

“I’m saying goodbye. At least until this passes.”

“Wouldn’t it be much better if you stayed and let me show you all the pleasures you could experience?”

Aoba gulps. The heat is unbearable and he wants to . . . he wants to touch Noiz. He wants to be touched by Noiz everywhere and he doesn’t want to go through the mating season alone again.

He surprises himself by stretching his arms out in an invitation for Noiz to come closer. When he does, Aoba pulls him in and kisses him hungrily. The roles are reversed now, Aoba chasing the taste of Noiz in his mouth and desperately clinging to the vampire as he licks and sucks on Noiz’s lips and tongue. He pulls back abruptly when he remembers that he has to change into a human form to do all the things that he has wanted to do with Noiz since the first time they kissed.

“Do you want me?’ Noiz asks, their lips brushing against one another.

“Yes,” Aoba groans, pressing himself tight against Noiz’s body. He’s going to have to change soon at the rate this is going. “I want you to touch me like a lover.”

“And it’s not just because of the mating season affecting you,” Noiz confirms.

“No, I’ve always wanted you this way; never wanted to admit it but now I can.”

Aoba concentrates on transforming and he knows it worked when all his powers drain away and he can feel two feet instead of a massive tail fin. Noiz holds him gingerly and waits for Aoba to recover. Aoba’s body, however, doesn’t want that. With the little strength he’s got left, he pushes Noiz down to the ground and pins him there.

“Where’d the cheeky brat go? I want you now and don’t want to wait any more than I have to,” Aoba demands, fingers digging into Noiz’s wrists.

“If you say so,” Noiz replies.

Suddenly, Aoba finds himself on the sand as Noiz ravishes him with kisses. He starts off on the lips but they move down to his throat, his shoulder, and his chest. Noiz gives Aoba a devilish look before he pinches a nipple and then soothes it with his tongue. He then sucks on it while playing with the other one with his fingers until Aoba’s nipples are red and hard.

“You’re so sensitive,” Noiz comments, breathing cold air over Aoba’s chest and Aoba moans.

“Shut up,” he groans, covering his eyes with his arm. But the arm is wrenched away and he sees Noiz’s face looming over him.

“Wanna see your face,” Noiz says tenderly, kissing each palm. Noiz slowly puts them to Aoba’s sides and the merman doesn’t move them up again. That look just then, it was so earnest and genuine.

Noiz’s mouth continues its descent down Aoba’s torso and when he can feel warm breaths over his cock, Aoba makes an impatient mewling sound.

“So eager,” Noiz breathes out, licking at the tip once. Aoba’s breath hitches in his throat and his hips buck up in anticipation. With a laugh, Noiz takes his prick into his mouth and sucks on it. The feeling is glorious, especially now that everything is heightened. Noiz traces a vein on the underside of his dick and Aoba feels as though he is about to burst already. It doesn’t help when Noiz starts to play with his balls with one hand, the other stroking his hair in a way that makes Aoba’s toes curl with rapture.

“Noiz!” Aoba moans, his release so close.

“It’s okay. We’ve got all night,” Noiz murmurs, teasing the sensitive spot beneath the tip. Aoba cries out as he comes, harder than he ever had in his entire time. Sex had never felt this good, and it’s so . . .

He doesn’t get to finish his though because Noiz is tracing the rim of his entrance with a wet finger. Aoba blushes when he realises that it’s his own cum. Noiz dips in a fingertip and Aoba clenches around it eagerly. Smirking, Noiz pushes the finger inside all the way. It feels so good to have something filling him up and he hears himself say, “More,” in a breathless, hushed tone.

“What was that?” Noiz asks smugly, finger crooking in various directions as if he is searching for something.

“I want more—ah!” Noiz’s fingertip brushes against something inside of him and it send sparks of pleasure up his spine.

“More of what?” Noiz asks him again, just barely touching that spot again.

“I want more fingers—inside—now,” Aoba grits out. “And keep doing what you just did.”

“Yes, sir,” Noiz says, definitely mocking him. He pulls out his finger and pushes back in with two. He lowers himself and before Aoba can stop him, puts one of Aoba’s thighs over his shoulder and . . . licks where his fingers are going inside of Aoba.

“Noiz! That’s dirty-nngh,” Aoba’s protests are cut off when Noiz’s tongue wiggles inside. Noiz licks in between his fingers and in combination with his lean fingers pressing into that sensitive spot, Aoba is lost in all the sensations.

“Nothing about you is dirty,” Noiz breathes out, withdrawing his fingers and tongue.

Aoba glares at him. He was so close too! “Noiz, I—I want you to make love to me.”

Noiz smiles, the first genuine smile that Aoba has seen from him yet. “As you wish.”

Noiz kisses him on the nose and then stars to undress himself. Aoba’s known that Noiz had a pretty fit body and seeing it like this makes him hunger for more. His gaze drops to Noiz’s crotch and when he sees something metallic glint in the dim moonlight, he asks, “You have piercings down there too?”

Noiz smirks. “Yeah. I’ve heard that it feels good inside.”

Aoba flushes, but he can’t help but imagine tiny metal balls rubbing up against his inner walls.

Noiz spits in his hand for more lubrication and that’s when Aoba realizes that this might hurt a bit. He’s never gone all the way with another male before . . .

As if sensing Aoba’s fear—and he probably can—Noiz offers him a gentle smile and promises, “I’ll do my best to make it not hurt for you. We’ll take this slow, yeah?”

“Okay,” Aoba whispers.

Noiz kisses Aoba on the lips again as he positions himself at Aoba’s entrance. He rubs the tip of his dick on Aoba’s entrance a couple times to let him get used to it before sinking in slowly.

“Ah!” Aoba cries out at the wake of pain and something else. Right now, the pain is overriding whatever else body is feeling, though. Noting his pain, Noiz brings up a hand to stroke Aoba’s hair in s soothing way, the sparks of pleasure helping to even out the painful stretch. The blond stops once he is all the way in and keeps on playing with Aoba’s hair until all Aoba can feel in the fullness inside of him and the tingly pleasure from Noiz touching his hair.

He nods at Noiz firmly for him to start moving and Noiz replies with a tender kiss to the tips of his hair. When Noiz starts to move, first by making small circular motions with his hips, the feeling is immensely foreign and also indescribably good. The metal balls press into his insides and it’s definitely adding to Noiz’s shallow thrusts.

“Noiz,” he murmurs, arms wrapped tightly around Noiz’s shoulders. He moves his legs to wrap them around Noiz’s waist, bringing them even closer. Noiz looks up with lust-glazed and red-tinted eyes. His mouth is half-open and Aoba can clearly see his elongated fangs poking out past his lips.

“Yes?’ he asks, stilling his hips. Damn brat!

“I want more,” Aoba rasps. “Do me harder.”

Noiz pulls out all the way slowly, letting the piercings drag along Aoba’s inner walls, before thrusting back in harshly. “Like this?”

“Y-yes,” Aoba stutters, words getting scrambled in his pleasure-ridden brain. “More,” he demands.

It’s almost too good when Noiz obeys and thrusts in and out at a faster, harsher pace. His mind is blanking from just how much he is feeling all at once and all Aoba can do is rake his fingers down Noiz’s back every time he hits the spot inside of him. Noticing his reaction, Noiz starts aiming for that spot exclusively and it makes Aoba scream out Noiz’s name. The pleasure keeps building and building until it’s threatening to explode all at once.

“Aoba,” Noiz says in a husky voice. Aoba opens his eyes, which had slipped closed, and looks up at Noiz. The vampire’s eyes are red now and his fangs glint weakly. He looks like he’s close too. “Can I bite you?”

The question startles the merman but he nods slowly. He doesn’t know what to expect when Noiz lowers his face to Aoba’s neck and kisses the thudding pulse lightly. The sting of fangs penetrating the sensitive skin on his neck makes him hiss but soon, something else spreads throughout his body from the wound. It’s euphoria unlike anything he has experienced. It heightens the sensations from Noiz fucking into him and erases the sting of Noiz’s fangs in his throat. He can feel his body weakening ever so slightly but it’s nothing jarring.

He comes with a loud gasp when Noiz grasps his erection and strokes it quickly. The clenching of his hole around Noiz causes Noiz to come as well, hips stuttering before they stop still. Noiz pulls back from Aoba’s neck and some of the blood drips down his chin as he does so. He nicks his forefinger with his fang and then rubs his own blood over the puncture wounds on the side of Aoba’s neck. Aoba is still floating in the haze brought upon by his orgasm and the blood-drinking so when Noiz pulls out, he only feels the slightest bit of discomfort.

“Thanks,” Noiz says, swiping his tongue along his bloodied lips. “I thought I could hold out for longer but I was wrong. You don’t regret it, do you?”

Aoba tilts his head in confusion. “Regret what?”

Noiz lies down next to Aoba. “All of this. This wasn’t all because it’s mating season for your people?”

Aoba throws his arms around Noiz. “It’s not! I told you, I’ve been attracted to you. I just didn’t like it when you kissed me without permission and stuff so I wanted to teach you some manners, is all.”

“Teach me,” Noiz repeats. “Like training?”

Aoba blushes. “No. . . .”

Noiz laughs, tickling Aoba’s hair. “I don’t mind. I know that I can be an ass at times. But I am glad that we finally did this.”

The merman smiles. “Yeah, me too.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The search party of Noiz comes three weeks after the storm. Aoba is sad when the boat arrives at the island and they talk about leaving soon. He never meant to get this attached to Noiz but he couldn’t help himself. He wouldn’t call it love per se, but this intense emotion that swelled up whenever Aoba saw him was getting close to that.

“I’ve been thinking, Noiz says, playing with Aoba’s hair as usual. “Do you wanna come to German with me? No, you’re coming home with me.”

Aoba looks up. “You want me to go with you?”

“I do. I need you, Aoba. Before meeting you I never thought that I needed other people in my life. But you do something to me and you make me a better person. So please. Come with me.”

“I-I will,” Aoba decides. “As long as we have access to water, I can always come back home and visit my family and friends. And I won’t regret this either.”

Noiz smiles and hugs Aoba. He kisses the back of his neck tenderly and then pulls back to look Aoba in the eye.

“Thank you, Aoba.” Aoba smiles as he kisses Noiz on the lips chastely.

Yeah, this is a new start and Aoba knows that it will be hard, but all worth it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to incorporate some of the good (read: sad or crazy romantic) quotes from Noiz's routes, dunno how that worked out. Anyway, I think I'll go and write a fixer fic for his bad end now. *evil laughter*


End file.
